


Initiate Routine Calibration?

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasizing, Fantasizing About Penetrative Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Simulated Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Connor using his preconstruction software for purposes it was not designed to be used for, as he intensely contemplates Hank's anatomy._______A drabble based on an a tweet thread by plutoandpersephone that inspired me wonderfully <3-------- Non specific word used for Connor's genital configuration- "hole"
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Initiate Routine Calibration?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutoandpersephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoandpersephone/gifts).



A strange curiosity of being deviant meant sometimes Connor found that analysing a new piece of information wouldn’t be contained to a simple background task as he carried on with his other functions, rather, that the analysis would take near absolute priority over all other tasks and commandeer almost all of his available processing power. 

The worst part was that this time he’d inflicted it upon himself, he’d been looking when he knew he ought not to and, well, he was compromised to the point where he’d be utterly useless at work. He needed to do _something_ about it. 

So he chose the most private room he could find in the building, the evidence room. There was no one about, and the sound of the door opening would be enough to alert him if anyone did come by. 

He took a resting position, standing in front of the computer terminal, he lent against it with his arms folded. He then disabled his vocal output and motor functions, so he could remain completely silent and perfectly still. To any onlooker it would appear that he was merely contemplating the evidence displayed in front of him, a perfect cover. 

Fully prepared, he allowed his newly acquired information free range to use as much of his processing power as he felt it should, playing back the scene he’d encountered that morning. 

Quite by accident, he’d been travelling between the main living space and Hank’s bedroom and as he had passed by the bathroom door he noticed it was slightly ajar. The decent thing to do would’ve been to close it, and he might have if it weren’t for the sound of the shower faucet being turned off. He knew he shouldn’t, but he left the door open and lingered just long enough for Hank to pull back the shower curtain.

And there it was, Hank’s naked body and, more specifically, his penis, in all its glory. It lay heavy and flaccid between his legs, a generous 24.35 cm in length and a more than ample 14.89 cm in girth. His curiosity had finally been sated, he retreated quickly from the doorway so as not to alert Hank to his indefensible snooping.

A conservative estimate would be to expect somewhere between a 0.5-11.7% increase in size when fully erect. Connor didn’t much care for the lower end of that estimate so he concentrated on the upper, bringing the potential size up to 27.19 cm in length and 16.63 cm in girth. He used this estimate to fill out the data missing from an earlier preconstruction he’d been contemplating for some time now. What would it be like if Hank fucked him?

He ran the sequence as soon as the data had been compiled— Hank would take him, right here in the evidence locker, security cameras disabled of course. He would keen underneath Hank and allow himself to be bent over the central computer console, Hank would say something cliché about how long he’d wanted to do this for, and Connor would whine as his hole began to self lubricate from the anticipation. They wouldn’t spare the time to get undressed, it would be hot and sloppy, their clothes carelessly pushed aside just enough to allow them to perform the act, and as Connor would begin to consider begging for it, Hank would fill him, to the brink of what he could stand. 

Hank would grab him by his hips, forcing him up onto his tip toes, and use the purchase to thrust deeply into him. After 2 minutes and 54 seconds Connor would come, then at the 3 minute and 21 second mark Hank would come too, then they would melt down onto the floor and hold each other until their senses came back to them. 

As he re-played the timeline he noticed that his pressure calibration program had been activated automatically, and it began to run on all of the areas of his body that corresponded to the places Hank was in contact with him in his preconstruction. Effectively it was allowing him to approximate what it would be like if Hank were _actually_ there without the need for him to physically stimulate himself. He was sure it wasn’t as accurate or as good as the real thing, but it was wonderfully overwhelming nonetheless, and soon enough he was coming undone underneath the ghost of his fantasy. 

The upside of the preconstruction software was that he could relive any section from the timeline, and with his calibration program synchronised he was able to orgasm over and over again, as many times as he wanted, concentrating intensely on the feeling of being utterly and completely stuffed full. 

He was so glad he’d disabled his vocal output, because if he hadn’t he _knew_ that by now he’d be screaming out for Hank as he replayed the scene from multiple angles, and in honesty, he could stay there all day, but he knew sooner or later someone would come looking for him. He allowed himself another fifteen minutes of indulgence, _just to make sure_ he had gotten everything out of his system, and then regrettably he made his way back to the bullpen. 

* * *

“Hey Connor, where were you? We just got a huge tip,” Hank addressed him as he approached their desk. 

“Sorry, I just had to step out for a moment to recalibrate my sensors,” he replied. And well, it wasn’t _entirely_ a lie.

“Alright, just tell me next time yeah?”

“Of course, Lieutenant.”

Maybe next time, he wouldn’t have to step out, maybe next time if he were feeling bold enough he could do it right there, and no one would be any the wiser.


End file.
